1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a book stand and copy holder, and more particularly to a book stand and copy holder which is portable for use at different locations, and is supported by strong triangular movable parts to be adjusted for different inclining angles according to the thickness of the books and users' needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common book stands are generally categorized into fixed and portable ones, of which the fixed ones are robust and used for permanent placement of massive books without flexibility; the commonly-used portable ones are lightweight but damageable and non-durable, making it impossible to support the massive books.